<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chrollo fluff and smut cuz i felt like there wasn’t enough so i made my own :) by mabsunshine24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782957">chrollo fluff and smut cuz i felt like there wasn’t enough so i made my own :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabsunshine24/pseuds/mabsunshine24'>mabsunshine24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hisoka/Reader - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, can you tell i kinda hate hisoka lol, can you tell i’m obsessed w Chrollo, it’s all just one sided on Hisoka’s part though, it’s literally all Chrollo/Reader, i’ll take suggestions or requests but no promises, only for one of them, phantom troupe, some are more pure than others..., song prompts are my favorite thing ever, there’s probably more but i can’t think of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabsunshine24/pseuds/mabsunshine24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a series of short stories i’ve written about chrollo and the reader, with cameos from the rest of the Phantom Troupe members (especially hisoka lol).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the moon rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some things are tweaked slightly from canon, like hisoka delivering the news of uvo’s death instead of chrollo finding out on his own. but for the most part i tried to keep it canon lol. this one kind of crushed my soul a bit, but like, in a good way? sad chrollo hits different :(</p><p>p.s. im pretty proud of the title for chapter 1 and how i fit it into the writing tbh hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can read the pain in his eyes, and it sends daggers through your heart. To the untrained eye, Chrollo would look the same as he always is- cold, impassive, calculating. But you know better, recognizing the heaviness weighing on his frame, the faint knit in his brow. He sits on his throne of rubble in the middle of the Spider’s hideout. Hisoka stands before him, having just delivered the news of Uvo’s death.</p><p>    The rest of the Troupe members are in disarray. Nobunaga spits out venomous promises of what he will do to the culprits, as Pakunoda and Shalnark look on with horrified disbelief. Feitan sulks with his signature dark expression, but you see him begin to wring his hands in his lap, exuding a murderous aura. Franklin cracks his knuckles as Phinks bares his teeth in a snarl. </p><p>    But all of this is happening in the periphery. Your eyes don’t leave Chrollo for a second. The world spins around you but he is constant, a lifeline, something to hold onto. And you know you serve a similar purpose to him- although he may not always show it. After a long moment, he lifts his head to look at the rest of the Troupe members. His eyes don’t meet yours, but instead sweep across the gathering. </p><p>    “Franklin, go with Hisoka to collect his body,” he orders. “Shalnark, work with Shizuku to find out more about the killer.”</p><p>    The members go off to carry out their orders, while the others disperse into smaller groups. Chrollo still doesn’t meet your eyes as he rises from his seat, descending the structure and passing you without a glance. You’re not completely sure if he wants company, but you knew Uvo too, and you feel a knot form in your throat as you process the news. Even if he doesn’t want you to follow him, you long for his arms to wrap around you, sharing the burden of pain between the two of you.</p><p>    Frozen in indecision, you see Hisoka turn around to watch him go before meeting your eyes. He wears the same smug expression as always, as if he wasn’t affected at all by the news. Hatred flares up inside of you.</p><p>    “Such a tragedy,” Hisoka purrs, a smile flickering across his lips as he draws closer to you. “What a waste of all that power.” With a little pouty face, Hisoka tilts his head to the side and reaches his arms out, offering a hug. Your decision made easy, you give Hisoka a disgusted look before spinning on your heels to follow Chrollo out of the hall.</p><p>    You find him leaning against the outer wall of the building, one foot propped up as he stares out at the barren landscape. Studying him, you approach cautiously, prepared to retreat back inside if he gives you a sign that he’d rather be left alone. But to your surprise, as soon as you come within arms’ length, he flips you against the wall, bearing over you. You gasp in confusion, but looking up into his eyes you see the inner turmoil plaguing him.</p><p>    Tears spring to your own eyes and you whisper his name, reaching one hand up to run through his hair. Softly, he buries his face into the crook of your neck. You stand together like that for a moment, before you register the hot tears spilling from his cheeks onto your clavicle, and your breath hitches. Somehow you understand exactly what he’s thinking.</p><p>    “It wasn’t your fault,” you whisper. He shakes against you, just once. Then he sinks down to a kneeling position, dragging his face down your body and wrapping his hands around your waist. He hides his face against your stomach and you grasp his hair with both hands, trying to anchor him. He’s always been so stable, so in control, and it physically hurts you to see him like this. Crushed. Untethered. “Chrollo, it wasn’t your fault,” you say again, and this time your voice is shaky as tears begin to spill down your own cheeks, falling onto his raven hair, now tousled by your fingers.</p><p>    You stay like that for a long time, holding him against you as he clings to you for stability and comfort. After a while your own sobs subside, and you both linger, perfectly still. The sun sets and the moon rises before he finally untangles himself from you and gets to his feet. </p><p>    His eyes are perfectly dry, as if he never cried at all, and his usual callous expression is back. But he reaches up to gently brush away the tear stains from your cheeks, and places a soft kiss on your forehead. Then he pushes his hair back again, smoothing it down. You help him after a moment of watching, tucking the loose strands back in place, and fixing his rumpled jacket.</p><p>    “I’ll kill them all.” He speaks softly with a menacing edge, making you blink.</p><p>    “I know.”</p><p>    “I’ll watch the city burn.” His sorrowful demeanor is gone, replaced by a fury you’ve never seen before. Not unhinged, exactly, but channeled towards a purpose. Even his own grief can be controlled and manipulated into a weapon.</p><p>“I know.” You say, quieter this time. You shiver. He notices, and his features are suddenly wiped completely blank, with only a look of mild concern now present.</p><p>    “Are you cold?” He asks, placing a hand on your arm as his eyes flicker over your bare limbs. “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p>    Taking your hand in his, he leads you through the doorway. Before you reach the main room, Chrollo hesitates for a moment. He pauses in the hall, expression unreadable. Watching him closely, you squeeze his hand. The moment passes as quickly as it arrived, and he squeezes back as he leads you into the main room, to face the rest of the Spider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~minor details~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after chrollo’s fight with the zoldycks you need to make sure he’s okay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was pretty fun to write<br/>leave a comment/kudos if you like it, i love obsessing with fellow chrollhoes :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gasp for air as you stagger down the hallway as quickly as you can manage. You’re gagging, choking on the dust, but you have to get there. You have to make sure. Bracing yourself against the wall, you feel the world tilt but you keep trudging forward. Ears ringing, world spinning. You just have to get inside the ballroom. Or whatever’s left of it, anyway. </p><p>    Some distant part of your mind wonders what caused the explosion. Was it his doing, or theirs? Please, you think desperately, please God let it have been his doing. Please tell me this was all part of his plan. You feel a hysterical sob rise in your throat, but you push it down. There’s no time for that. You just have to make sure he’s okay.</p><p>    The explosion hit you from the other side of the wall as you were walking down the corridor, throwing you 20 feet down the hallway before you managed to stop yourself midair using your nen. Even so, the burns on your arms range from mild to severe, and some of the rubble had slammed into you before you could manage to conjure your ren, leaving some nasty bruises and scrapes, not to mention the tears in your evening gown. </p><p>    Even with all of this, though, your first thought had not been for yourself. Chrollo had been on the other side of that wall.</p><p>    You don’t even register the tears streaming down your cheeks until they begin to sting the cuts on your arms as they fall. Finally you reach the door to the ballroom, the source of all the suffocating dust in the air. Pushing yourself off the wall, you enter the huge chamber and scan quickly until you spot him. He’s lying on his back, limbs spread wide. There’s no one else in the chamber.</p><p>    The sob you had choked down before makes its way back up your throat, and this time you can’t push it down. </p><p>    “Chrollo?” You weep, starting towards him.<br/>

</p>
<p> But then he sits up, causing you to freeze in your tracks. </p><p>    “(y/n)?” He looks at you in a moment of confusion, before taking in your numerous cuts and bruises. His face morphs into one of alarm and concern. “You’re hurt- what happened?” He’s immediately on his feet, approaching quickly. When he reaches you, he takes your arm gently, studying the various injuries you sustained from the blast.</p><p>    “That explosion…” your tone is hoarse from the ashes in the air, “I thought,” your voice cracks, so you try again, “I thought you-” you cut yourself off with another small sob, and this time you give up. Instead, you throw your arms around his neck and hide your face against his shoulder, breathing in the tattered remains of his shirt and the lingering scent of his cologne. </p><p>    For a moment he stands completely still, and you can imagine his eyes widening in surprise, but then he folds his arms around your waist in a tight embrace. You don’t release him until your sobs have subsided, and even then you only draw back to arms’ length, to assess his injuries. To your relief, he doesn’t seem to have any serious damage. You lift your hand to the side of his head, absently playing with the hair that falls around his ear as you stare into his grey eyes, still showing a hint of worry and uncertainty.</p><p>Then, without warning, you slam your hand into his chest, catching him off guard and causing him to actually stumble backward a few steps. He lets out a sound of offended surprise.</p><p>    “If you ever try to blow me up, or make me think you’re dead again, I swear I’ll swallow your book with Shizuku’s vacuum cleaner.”</p><p>    “You wouldn’t,” he counters, feigning a betrayed look. You tilt your head and raise your eyebrows, closing the distance between the two of you. In one swift motion you yank at his belt loops, bringing him slamming against you again. </p><p>    “Try me,” you challenge. His face is inches away from yours, and you feel an almost magnetic pull as your lips part slightly and you lean towards him.</p><p>    But just then a voice cuts across the wide room, snapping you both out of the trance. </p><p>    “Boss? We’ve all finished our tasks,” Shalnark sounds incredibly uncomfortable as he calls out to Chrollo. “The others wanted me to let you know. I’ll just… I’ll be out here in the hallway. No rush, or anything, you know, just,” he trails off as you hear his footsteps retreating hastily down the corridor. </p><p>    You sigh, grinning at him as you release his belt loops. With gentle, delicate hands, you reach up and untie the headband concealing his forehead tattoo. He closes his eyes as your fingers work at the knot and brush against his hair once you have the fabric free. You consider returning it to him, but think better of it and instead tie it around your wrist, tightening the knot with your teeth. He regards it with approval, before taking your hand in his own. After a beat, his features become serious again.</p><p>    “What is it?” You ask quietly. He hesitates before responding.</p><p>    “No one’s ever cared that much about whether I lived or died,” he finally says, gazing thoughtfully down at your joined hands, as if they were an anomaly he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. “Including me,” he adds almost as an afterthought. You press your lips together slightly, feeling new tears prick the backs of your eyes.</p><p>    “Well… get used to it,” you finally manage, one lone tear escaping down your cheek. With the softest smile, he lifts his free hand to brush it away. You take a shaky breath. “Come on,” you urge him gently, “let’s go meet the others.”</p><p>    He leads you out of the room to where Shalnark is waiting. As soon as the blonde boy sees the two of you, he begins to apologize awkwardly and profusely. As Shalnark starts walking down the hallway, his back turned, Chrollo places a hand on your cheek and turns your head to face him. Leaning down, he places a quick kiss on your lips, and then one on your forehead. Your stomach flutters and your eyes widen a bit, but Chrollo has already turned back to face ahead. A small smile tugs at your mouth. You turn to face forward as well, letting his hand guide you down the hallway, towards the rest of the Spider.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m happy with this except the last sentence. i couldn’t find a way to end it but i was so tired lol. also- i’m impressed by the lack of smut in here, usually i can’t help but write some... but Shalnark helped with that<br/>Shalnark- cooling things down since the 1990s hehe<br/>i’m so sorry<br/>can you tell it’s 6am?<br/>can you tell i’m questioning every decision i’ve ever made?<br/>baaaaaaaaka gn :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. goodnight n go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i just wanted to write one based on the song goodnight n go by ariana cuz it’s a straight bop and i was vibing to it earlier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(09/29/20 orrrr early 09/30/20 depending on how u look at it)<br/>Just leave me alone it’s 4am but im writing this before i go to bed<br/>Yeah i make bad life choices get over it let me have this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re still up?” A dark figure speaks softly from the doorway of the large room, framed against the feeble light seeping in from the hallway. You sit in a tight ball, with your arms wrapped around your knees - a defensive position. </p><p>    It’s not that you’re scared of Hisoka. Well, maybe he scares you a bit. But mostly you just feel disgust towards the slimy magician asleep on the ground next to you. Ever since he brought you to the Phantom Troupe six weeks ago, you’ve harbored a secret disdain towards him. Although you’re keeping up the facade of a happy relationship, on the inside you really can’t stand him. The only reason you haven’t broken up with him yet is because he has powerful ties in the underground community. The Phantom Troupe being an excellent example.</p><p>    Six weeks ago you had threatened to break up with him if he didn’t bring you along for the job in Yorknew City. You had secretly been planning to break up with him anyway as soon as you formed your own bond with the Phantom Troupe, and now that you were here together, you were growing increasingly weary of spending time with him. </p><p>But you couldn’t cut the tie just yet, or you’d have to spend the remainder of the job working closely with him while he sulked. You cringed at the thought. And so you wait eagerly for the end of the mission, when you can finally break his heart and get on with your life.</p><p>Snapping out of your contemplation, you focus on the figure standing in the doorway. Although you can’t make out his face at all, the silhouette of his flared coat with its prominent fur collar gives him away instantly. Chrollo.</p><p>You flash a flirtatious smile in his direction, releasing your knees and leaning back on your hands instead. Although you hate to admit it, your crush on the leader of the Phantom Troupe developed from basically the first moment you laid eyes on him. From your vantage point, he appeared to be better than Hisoka in almost every way possible. He didn’t ogle at 12 year old boys, for one.</p><p>Over the past six weeks, you had gotten to know him much better, discussing anything from literature to moral ambiguity to the nine different ways to kill a man using a paper clip. You thought perhaps Hisoka had picked up on your growing feelings towards him, but the inevitable explosive fight hadn’t happened yet. </p><p>Could you help it that he was arguably the most attractive many you had ever met? Not only was he perfectly sculpted, but his personality seemed to click perfectly with your own. Lately you had taken to trying to get him to laugh, making offhand comments and whispering things for only him to hear. It was just so rewarding to see a smile playing on his lips, eyes following you as you both shared in the private joke. No one else could make him smile like that, you’d thought on multiple occasions. But then Hisoka would always inevitably come to wrap his arms around you or grasp your hand, and the little smile you’d worked so hard for would disappear, his face resuming its usual impassive expression.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep,” you say, shrugging slightly and casting a glance at Hisoka, sound asleep on the floor.</p><p>“You’re lying,” he says in the same nonchalant tone. Not accusatory, but prompting an explanation. You look up in surprise, but then the wry smile returns. Of course he’d be able to tell.</p><p>“Okay, I didn’t want to sleep,” you correct yourself. The nuance was important. You were tired enough to have drifted off hours ago, but Chrollo hadn’t returned yet. And so you had decided to stay up for him.</p><p>The look in his eyes conveys that he’d gathered as much. He grabs one of the blankets from the stack by the door, before walking over and spreading it out a few feet away from you. You look at him in confusion. One of the benefits of being the leader of the group is having your own room in whatever hideout the Troupe chooses for their job. He has a perfectly good bed in a room down the hall.</p><p>“I figured you might want some company, since you’re staying up anyway,” he answers your unspoken question with a smile. You grin back at him, scooting away from Hisoka to join him on the makeshift picnic blanket. “Besides,” he adds, pulling his book out of an inner pocket of his coat, “I have to finish my chapter.”</p><p>“That’s a different book from yesterday,” you observe.</p><p>“Of course. It never takes me more than a day to go through a book.”</p><p>You stare at him for a moment, baffled.</p><p>“You’re the most respected and renowned criminal in Yorknew City- maybe even the continent- and you’re telling me you have time to read a new book every day?”</p><p>One side of his mouth quirks up as his grey eyes flicker with amusement.</p><p>“I have many talents, actually. One of them just happens to be speed reading.”</p><p>“Oh really?” You purr, and before you can think better of it, you add, “What about... other talents?” </p><p>You speak in a low whisper. Over the course of the conversation you’ve gradually leaned closer to him across the blanket, so your bodies are no more than inches apart. Something flashes in his eyes, and he shuts the book with a faint thump. Your heartbeat stumbles a bit, lips parting slightly as you look up at him. </p><p>“Did you have something in mind?” As he whispers it, his hand wraps around your neck to weave through your hair, and you lean into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>Desperate to make the most of this rare opportunity, your hands reach up to grasp at his coat, drawing him even closer until your lips are practically brushing against his. </p><p>“I did actua-” but he cuts you off with a slow, passionate kiss. </p><p>Or at least what you imagine would have been a kiss like that. But poor timing is Hisoka’s specialty, and tonight he really nailed it. As soon as your lips connect, you hear a rustling movement coming from where Hisoka was sprawled out on the ground. Alarmed, you break away from Chrollo and turn to watch the dark form, still completely still. He had just rolled over in his sleep.</p><p>You’ve felt annoyance towards Hisoka before, but sitting there robbed of what could have been- should have been- an earth-shattering kiss, you feel a new kind of exasperation with the impossible clown-man. </p><p>Sighing, you turn toward Chrollo again, who is watching you intently with a funny expression. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he was… well, put-out. You smile sheepishly, and the corner of his mouth turns up at your apologetic look. Maybe you can salvage this after all. You lean in to kiss him again, but this time he stops you. </p><p>“We could be great together,” he whispers next to your ear, making you shiver. “But I don’t share.” With that he takes your hand and places a gentle kiss on your knuckles, never breaking eye contact. For some reason the gesture feels oddly possessive and alluring at the same time. Then he tucks his book back into his inner pocket and gets to his feet, leaving you sitting on the blanket, dazed. </p><p>Sighing, you curl up on the blanket and picture his face in your mind as you shut your eyes. Obviously you’ll have to break things off with Hisoka first thing in the morning, you resolve. But for now you’ll settle for the lingering feeling of his hand in your hair as you drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know it doesn’t exactly fit the song, cuz she kinda wants him to stay, but i feel like i drew enough inspiration that it counts.<br/>That was literally so fun i wanna do more of this song prompt thing!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. finally some smut ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and chrollo finally get a moment alone together- but a jealous hisoka interrupts. instead of stopping, though, why not rub it in his face a little bit? ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this one based off of an image that popped into my head while driving, where he’s standing facing forward and he has an arm wrapped around the girl’s waist, and the girl’s turned sideways towards him with her hand on his chest, and they’re both looking down at someone. it was very specific lol. but like what a power couple image. the spider and his spider queen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you walk into the hideout, you find Chrollo sitting on his throne of rubble, reading his book in the faint candlelight. Glancing around, you realize no one else is present. You wonder briefly where the others had gone, before deciding that they must be out on their own missions. Not that you’re complaining. You silently commend yourself for having the foresight to wear your shortest form-fitting dress today. Hopefully it’ll come in handy.</p><p>    Upon hearing your approach, Chrollo looks up from the book, his eyes slowly focusing on you in the dim light. Your heart stutters for a breath when his gaze fixes on you, but you quickly recover.</p><p>    “Back so soon?” Despite his subdued tone, the sound of the words piercing the silence still reverberates around the room. You climb up the pile of debris without hesitation. Although you don’t need it, his hand automatically extends to help you as you ascend the last few steps. You wonder, as you have many times before, where he acquired his impeccable etiquette.</p><p>    When you reach the top, he doesn’t release your hand, instead drawing you closer to him. No matter how many times you’re alone with Chrollo, he never fails to give you butterflies, and today is no exception.</p><p>    “I thought I’d surprise you,” you say a little breathily, “but you don’t look surprised.” A hint of mocking disappointment mixes in your voice, regarding him almost playfully. The candlelight flickers over his figure as he gives a small shrug.</p><p>    “I’m pleased,” his mouth quirks up ever so slightly, “or couldn’t you tell?” With this he wraps one arm around your lower back, pressing your whole body against his. </p><p>Your breath hitches as you gaze up at him, and one hand flutters up instinctively to rest on his bare chest, between the folds of his coat. </p><p>    “Good. I like pleasing you,” you grin, leaning forward and pausing a breath away from his lips. You let your gaze flick down to them once, and then his mouth collides with your own, sending sparks flowing through your whole body. You feel yourself come alive when you kiss him - a feeling more addictive than any drug.</p><p>    You pull back an inch, just for a moment, to catch your breath, but staring up into his grey eyes lights a fire within you, and every second that passes without your lips touching his feels like exquisite torture. You quickly close the distance again. His tongue teases yours lightly, and you can’t help but moan softly against him. </p><p>Tilting your head even further to the side, you push forward, deepening the kiss. You need more, more of him. Your hand flies up to his hair, grasping and running your fingers through it as the world begins to spin around you. </p><p>    And then, from across the large chamber, you register a faint cough- one of those coughs that’s meant to signify the person’s presence. Jolted from your feverish haze, you and Chrollo turn simultaneously (Chrollo, you note, flashes an exasperated expression at the intrusion before quickly masking his features) to regard Hisoka, standing in the center of the room looking up at you. An infuriatingly smug grin plays across his features as he meets both of your gazes.</p><p>    “Sorry to interrupt,” he purrs. You let out an exasperated huff. Hisoka’s had his eye on you ever since you joined the Phantom Troupe, always shooting you suggestive glances when Chrollo wasn’t looking. But this was a new low. </p><p>As Chrollo turns his body to face Hisoka directly, you fix Hisoka with an icy glare as you begin to pull away from him, leaving them to discuss whatever business they have. </p><p>But as you start to withdraw your hand from his chest, Chrollo places his hand on top of yours, stopping you. Glancing up at him in surprise, you pause. He doesn’t look at you, never taking his cold, stoic eyes off of Hisoka, but his arm tightens against your lower back. Understanding his command to stay, you lock eyes with Hisoka again, making sure to press your body even closer to Chrollo’s. </p><p>    “What is it, Hisoka?” Chrollo allows.</p><p>    Hisoka begins to discuss the status of the mission, updating Chrollo on the activities of all the Troupe’s members. You listen intently at first, but eventually his creepy voice begins to grate on your nerves. </p><p>Tuning him out, you instead take this opportunity to watch Chrollo. His features are rigid as he processes the information, giving small nods whenever Hisoka pauses. It’s not that you don’t want to hear about the statuses of your fellow Troupe members, it’s just that the possessive way he’s holding you begins to awaken some more primal desires inside you. </p><p>    Without really thinking through your actions, you drift the hand positioned on his chest further under his jacket, moving it to the base of his neck. He lets your arm slide under his fingers, and when you stop he presses your forearm to the spot where your hand had just been. </p><p>Grazing the back of his hair lightly with your other hand, you begin planting slow, sensuous kisses under his jaw. You make sure to drag your lips across his skin when moving from one place to the next, occasionally employing your teeth to nibble at more sensitive areas.</p><p>    Chrollo doesn’t give any acknowledgement of your efforts, save for a subtle tightening of his jaw. And is it your imagination, or does his grip on your forearm tighten as well? Encouraged, you bite your lip for a moment, looking up at him, before you suck and bite your way down his neck to his collarbone.</p><p>    The fact that he’s essentially ignoring you begins to get irritating, and with each kiss you start to get bolder, trying to evoke a reaction. You hear Hisoka pause for a moment, and you glance over at him. His smirk is gone now, and he’s staring at you in annoyance. You flash a sweet smile back at him, before running your tongue up Chrollo’s neck luxuriously. That’ll teach him not to shoot you creepy glances. </p><p>    “Is something wrong, Hisoka?” Chrollo prompted. </p><p>Looking up at him again, you think you see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Is he enjoying this as much as you are? Maybe he wasn’t as oblivious to Hisoka’s unwelcome advances as you had thought. Either way, he clearly wasn’t making any move to stop your little show. Practically scowling now, Hisoka went on with his report.</p><p>    You decide it’s time to get more creative, and move to angle yourself more in front of Chrollo, blocking the view of his chest from Hisoka. Lazily, you trace a finger over Chrollo’s finely chiseled muscles while you contemplate exactly what you want to do to him. </p><p>Once you’ve formed a plan, you run both hands down his chest under his coat while you kiss at the base of his neck. Then your hands find his belt buckle and you loosen it, careful to use arm movements that weren’t too exaggerated. To Hisoka it just looked like you were licking his neck.</p><p>    Slowly, you reach your hand down, delighted to find his cock already firm. Pausing to look up at him, you feel his hand leave your waist and travel up to weave in your hair. Through all of this, he’s kept his eyes trained on Hisoka. Challenge accepted.</p><p>    You keep your arms close to your sides as your hands move, disguising your motions by leaning into the kisses you plant on his collarbone and neck. You work fast, mimicking thrusting motions as you feel him harden further under your fingers. </p><p>Soon his skin feels warm to the touch, and he’s clearly straining to maintain his demeanor. You grin. Leaning up further, you go for a particularly deep thrust as you bite under his jaw. You feel the muscles in the rest of his body tense, signaling that he’s close. Time for the final push.</p><p>    Hovering your mouth next to his ear, you whisper, “If you can make me scream while you fuck me, i’ll suck your cock until your cum fills my whole mouth.”</p><p>    Chrollo’s hand tightens on your hair. Hisoka is still talking, in the middle of his report on Shalnark’s latest efforts in reconnaissance, but Chrollo cuts him off swiftly.</p><p>    “Hisoka, get out,” he demands. You look over your shoulder in triumph to see Hisoka’s face, now frozen in irritated confusion. His eye twitches slightly, but other than that he makes no move to leave.</p><p>    “I haven’t finished,” he replies in a cool voice that obviously doesn’t reflect his inner displeasure.</p><p>    “No one cares,” Chrollo growls, in a tone suggesting his control was slipping, “if you finish or not.” You stifle a giggle as Hisoka spins on his heels and storms out, clearly offended and oblivious to the double meaning.</p><p>    You turn back to Chrollo, just in time to feel him thrust into your palms as warm liquid spills all over your hands and dress. He makes a contorted face as he finishes, that you happen to think is the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.</p><p>Once the strongest waves have subsided, he pulls you into a long, drawn out kiss to ease his way through the rest of it. </p><p>    “Did you enjoy that?” You tease him when he finally breaks away to survey the mess.</p><p>    “It was… stressful,” he considered. You pause from wiping your hands down your dress (it was soaked anyway) to look up at him.</p><p>    “Wait- you didn’t like it?” You ask with a twinge of embarrassment.</p><p>    “I didn’t say that,” he smirked, “you can see how much I liked it right here on your dress.” With that he takes the hem of your dress in one hand, using it to pull you against him again. Then he slides his fingers up between your thighs, causing you to gasp. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Your voice shakes a bit as you speak the words, and you close your eyes to focus more on the pressure he applies.</p><p>“Did you forget our little deal? I’m going to fuck you until you scream for me,” he murmurs as he drags his fingers against an especially sensitive spot. Your hands come up automatically to claw at his back. </p><p>“Who knows, if Hisoka comes back to interrupt us again, maybe we’ll make him watch that, too,” he muses. You start to laugh, but it quickly devolves into whimpers and moans in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i like this one a lot hehe<br/>i didn’t even mean to make it smutty when i started, it just went there on its own i swear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. machi/chrollo - just some soft pining :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shizuku calling machi out for being a secret chrollhoe (it's okay machi, join the club :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(10/02/20 - writing this while in my nutrition class lol)<br/>we’re gonna make a detour into 3rd person rly quick so i can get this idea down<br/>I had this idea at 4am last night, but decided to be "responsible" and just outline it in my notes app instead of writing it out so I could go to sleep<br/>and then I just ended up writing it during class instead lolll<br/>responsible choices are overrated anyway<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuku and Machi both lean against parallel pillars at the edge of the expansive room. They look on with guarded expressions as Chrollo and Hisoka circle each other, like two wolves about to clash.</p><p>	“I’m not going to fight you here, Hisoka,” Chrollo says with a hint of menace. Hisoka smirks.</p><p>	“Don’t tell me you’re backing out of our little arrangement, Danchou,” the magician purrs, flexing his wrist and revealing three cards between his fingers.</p><p>	“Of course not,” Chrollo brushes off his concern, “I’m just as eager as you to see who will win. But if we fight inside the building we could bring the walls down. We can fight tomorrow morning instead.”</p><p>	Hisoka shrugs daintily. “Fine. I can wait one more night,” he simpers, fixing Chrollo with a look that felt almost flirtatious in nature. Machi could feel the bloodlust radiating off of him. It made her scowl.</p><p>	Chrollo regards Hisoka for a moment with something resembling mild irritation. Giving a little wave, Hisoka spins and struts out of the hideout. As soon as he’s gone, Machi emerges from the shadowy corner, Shizuku trailing behind her. She approaches Chrollo, but keeps her eyes trained on the place where Hisoka had disappeared from view.</p><p>	“Do you really think you can best him, Danchou?” She inquires. While Hisoka had packed the title full of mocking sarcasm, Machi uses it with respect. Her words betray a bit of the worry she feels regarding the upcoming fight.<br/>
“I guess we’ll find out,” he muses, not sounding too concerned. He glances over at her. “Who do you think will win?” </p><p>	After a pause, Machi turns to meet his gaze. “I think you could defeat him,” she concedes, “but you have to be careful.” Her eyes burn as she looks up at him. “The Spider won’t be able to recover if you lose.”</p><p>	“We’ve discussed what should happen in the event of my death,” Chrollo reminds her. </p><p>She shakes her head. “I know. We’ll survive if it comes to that,” at this she turns her back to both him and Shizuku, masking her agonized expression. “But we’d never recover.” Her tone is solemn and grave, heavy with the knowledge that she’s speaking the truth. She takes a breath to steady herself before turning back to him. He cocks his head slightly.</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll have to win,” he concludes, with the hint of a smile. She nods. </p><p>“Well I have to go check on Shalnark.” Sighing, he turns to go. “I’ll be back late.”</p><p>“We’ll be here,” Machi says softly as she watches him stride out of the chamber. Then she turns to look at Shizuku, who had observed the exchange silently. “Hisoka is dangerous. I have a bad feeling about this,” she considers.</p><p>Instead of offering assurances, Shizuku glances at her through the corner of her eye. “You seem deeply concerned with the Danchou’s wellbeing, Machi.” </p><p>Machi blinks, surprised. “Of course I am. Isn’t that how all the members of the Troupe should feel?” </p><p>“To an extent,” Shizuku acknowledges, “but there’s a limit to how much concern we can feel for each other, given the line of work we’ve chosen.” She sighs. “Besides, I think your concern stems from a different place than the rest of us.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Machi frowns.</p><p>Shizuku’s eyes widen, as if she hadn’t meant to say as much as she did. “Nothing,” she waves away Machi’s glare, “I was just thinking out loud.”</p><p>Machi lets the subject drop, going to procure their blankets and pillows to set up on the floor. As they’re spreading out the bedding, Machi inhales sharply. </p><p>“I’m just an extremely loyal person, that’s all,” she asserts, addressing their earlier conversation. Shizuku nods wordlessly. “I’ve been with the Troupe since the very beginning. I can’t imagine it without him.” Again, Shizuku nods. “Okay. It’s settled then.” They both climb under their blankets and lie with their backs to each other, like every night. Machi blows out the candle. </p><p>A couple minutes pass in complete silence, until Shizuku finally speaks into the shadows. Her tone is weary and bleak, voice barely rising above a whisper. “It’s just that you’re also in love with him.”</p><p>Machi’s eyes fly open in the darkness, but she keeps her body completely still, feigning sleep. She listens intently as Shizuku sighs.</p><p>“I just hope you find a way to love a spider without getting stuck in his web.” </p><p>Machi’s heart thumps in her chest as she takes in Shizuku’s warning. After a few minutes, she senses the change in the other girl’s breathing, signifying that she’s fallen asleep. </p><p>Shutting her eyes, Machi tries to block out the words, but they worm their way into her mind anyway, sending her thoughts spinning and spiraling. Tossing and turning, it takes much longer for sleep to take her. When it finally does, her dreams are filled with the whispers of someone whose morality is just as grey as his cold, piercing eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think i outdid myself with the conclusion ngl hehe<br/>damn who knew machi was such a poetic bitch lollll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. possessiveness is kinda hot ngl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you're not a member of the Troupe in this one, Chrollo just visits u from time to time... u know ;)<br/>anyway, it's been 6 weeks since you've seen him and you're kinda a mess<br/>but tonight you're out at a party and a different guy starts to get handsy as you try to reject him<br/>and then chrollo shows up hehe<br/>aaaaand some stuff may end up going down right there in the open, up against a wall<br/>also drop a comment if u like it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was purely just me wanting to write something about ~sexy times~ in public lol... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s a severe lack of attractive men, wouldn’t you say?” Your roommate sighs as she plops down on the couch next to you. She makes a pouty face as you raise your eyebrows at her. She is the one who insisted on going out in the first place, after all. You would have been just as happy back at the flat, with your vibrator and maybe a bottle of red wine.</p><p>	Now that you think about it, you actually would have been way happier.</p><p>	It’s not that the party’s terrible, but Serena is right, there are absolutely no options worth a second glance. Although that’s been your experience at all the parties lately, so it doesn’t come as much of a surprise. It is a bit disappointing though, since you were especially proud of your makeup tonight, and you’re wearing your favorite cocktail dress (black, barely covering your ass, with buttons running down the front). It would’ve been nice for someone to appreciate it, besides the usual spattering of men that have been hovering around you and Serena since you arrived. They don’t count.</p><p>	Suddenly a tempting idea crosses your mind. There's only one person that can make you wet lately. His appearances are few and far between, and always short-lived. But simply the idea of him is enough to make you sweat and flush. Maybe, just maybe it’ll work this time. And even if it doesn’t, if you can build up enough desperation you might actually be willing to consider bringing one of these other boys home with you. But first thing’s first.</p><p>	“I’m going to find the bathroom,” you practically shout to Serena over the music. She barely acknowledges your comment, waving her hand vaguely as her eyes track some promising new face through the dense crowd. You push yourself up off the couch, pulling your dress down to cover more of your thighs (the length is borderline ridiculous, but chances are none of them will get much else tonight, so you decided to be generous). </p><p>	Moving through the crowd of people, all dancing to the music blasting through speakers on either side of the open room, images keep flashing through your mind. A hand wrapping around your waist, a head of slicked-back hair visible from between your thighs, your tongue running up a very well defined chest. You don’t notice your breathing has sped up until you reach the door to the bathroom, where the music is muffled by the long hallway stretching behind you. Rubbing your legs together, you can feel just how wet your panties have become. Some dim part of you marvels over the level of control he has over you, but the other, louder part is just focused on getting into a stall as quickly as possible.</p><p>	You opt for the large handicap stall, to give yourself more space. Everything in the restroom is grimy and dirty, but you know what you’re about to do is just as dirty, so it doesn’t phase you too much. Locking the door behind you, you reach down and start working your clit. More sensations flood into your mind; the same slicked-back hair biting down on your nipple, the feeling of your hair being yanked back, the sound of filthy words whispered to you in sweet, silky tones. Your face contorts at the last one, and you begin furiously pumping two fingers in and out, bracing yourself against the wall with your other hand. </p><p>	The desperation keeps building as your breaths become more audible, all your energy pouring into the task at hand. This is the last time, you tell yourself. No more after this. Flashes of grey eyes fill your vision. Grey eyes boring into yours, grey eyes sliding up and down your figure lazily, grey eyes shedding a single tear over a piece of paper. Pressure begins to build in your gut as you pump furiously, but it’s not enough. You can feel the climax slipping away from you, like it does every time. You want to scream in frustration. Feeling helpless and robbed once again, you slip your fingers out of your opening and slam your palm against the grimy bathroom wall. You were so close this time. </p><p>You can feel the tension slowly winding down as you’re left unsatisfied for what feels like the thousandth time. Your throat suddenly constricts and actual tears spring to your eyes. Overcome with a feeling of powerlessness, you whisper his name under your breath- just once. A tiny, defeated, hateful plea of a crushed and broken girl.</p><p>“Chrollo...” it turns into a sob as you voice it, and you bang your head against the wall (gently- you can’t mess up your hair, after all) once, before turning yourself around and taking a deep breath. Thankfully no tears actually spill down your cheeks. The last thing you want to worry about right now is ruined makeup. As you collect yourself, you whisper lies and try to manifest them into truths.</p><p>“I’m never going to think about him again. I’m not going to keep doing this to myself. I don’t even want him anymore. It wasn’t even that good anyway. Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him.” This has become a bit of a routine for you, since the last time he left. Every time you try to get yourself off, you come so close- and then your body just shuts down. Like it’s just forgotten how to come. And then you whisper to yourself that this was absolutely the last time you’re going to try this since clearly, it’s not working. And then, a day or two later, you get so heated that you try again.</p><p>After you’ve collected yourself enough that your seething anger is not visible to the outside world, you fix your underwear and pull your cocktail dress back down over your thighs, heading to the exit. </p><p>Once you’re back to the seating area, you register that Serena isn't there anymore. You look around in confusion, but you don’t see her anywhere. Walking over to the couch, you see she left a note scrawled on a crumpled old receipt that she must have pulled out of her purse.</p><p>Hey bby, I left with this (really cute) guy, he’s gonna give me a ride home you can Uber right?? I’ll pay u back!! XOXO -S</p><p>Great. Well, at least one of you will be getting some tonight. You crumple up the receipt and walk over to the trash bin. Some of the guys who had been hovering around you before started laughing, pushing each other back and forth before two of them pushed the third at the same time, sending him stumbling in your direction. The boy, a red-head wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt, looks back and gives the other guys a blatant middle finger, before awkwardly sidling up to you.</p><p>“Hey,” he half laughs, clearly expecting you to return the gesture. Inwardly you roll your eyes but you muster something you hope resembles more of a smile than a grimace.</p><p>“Hi,” you offer politely. He bounces on the balls of his feet and looks over his shoulder at his friends, who are now pumping their fists and hooting at him. “Did you need something?” You finally prompt.</p><p>“Uh yeah, so I was wondering if like, maybe you wanted to get out of here?” The red-head asks, stepping closer to you so you’re only about six inches apart.</p><p>“Ha, no thanks, I’m actually just waiting for my friend and then we’re leaving together,” you respond, taking a step back. He takes another step forward and now you feel your back press up against the wall. </p><p>“What, the one who just left with another guy? I don’t think she’s coming back anytime soon,” he grins, “Come on, I’ll take you home,” he steps closer again and there’s nowhere for you to move now. He reaches out and places a hand on your hip, sliding it around you and groping at your ass before you can stop him. You push him off and attempt to move sideways, but he blocks your path. His friends are still whooping in the background. </p><p>“Move out of my way,” you say, more forcefully this time, “and grow the fuck up.” You raise your eyebrows and smile at him as you bring your knee up to his balls. Immediately he doubles over in pain, and you sidestep him. Tears springing to your eyes, you wonder if this night could possibly get any worse. That's when you see him.</p><p>He’s standing a good twenty feet away, and there are several people between you, but his fur-lined coat is unmistakable. His grey eyes are impassive but you realize with a jolt that he’s not staring at you. He’s staring past you. At the red-head. </p><p>Suddenly something squeezes in your stomach and you whip around. Sure, this guy is kind of an asshole, but does he deserve what he’s about to get? You don’t think so. </p><p>“Um, you should probably run,” you say, a hint of urgency creeping into your voice. The guy looks up at you with a baffled expression.</p><p>“You bitch,” he snarls, raising himself back up to his full height. “What the fuck was that?” Exasperated, you scoff at him.</p><p>“That was me exercising self-defense, dickhead. And this is me trying to be nice, even though you clearly don’t deserve it,” you glance over your shoulder again, but he’s gone. A chill runs down your spine, but you don’t know if it’s from fear or something else. “Whatever, that doesn’t matter now, I’m serious you should really get out of here.” Your voice is shaking a bit now. Heart is slamming inside your chest, you know the red-head is quickly running out of time.</p><p>And then you experience a brief moment of utter confusion when you feel a familiar liquid begin to soak your panties. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Is all you have time to think- before the red head’s whole body is thrown backwards. He cracks the back of his skull against the wall before slumping to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>And he’s there, standing right in front of you. He’s still watching the red-head, with something like detached curiosity written on his face. You can read him well enough by now, however, to see the rage sketched lightly into his features. A little twitch of his hand. The tension in his frame. </p><p>“Chrollo,” you whisper for the second time that night. Briefly, you wonder how many times you’ve whispered that since he left, half hoping the sound of his name would conjure him into existence beside you. Or on top of you. </p><p>“Did he hurt you?” His tone sounds aloof, disinterested. But you know better. </p><p>“N-No,” you assure him hurriedly, still staring at the limp body. You glance over to the table where the red-head's friends had been seated, but it's vacant now. Cowards. You think, disgusted. But then again, Chrollo did just throw the red-head a good six feet across the room with one hand. They were smart cowards.</p><p>“Good. A quick death, then,” he decides.</p><p>“What? No- please Chrollo, I’m fine really, he barely touched me,” You close the distance and grab his arm as he starts to move towards the unconscious red-head. “Please,” you say again, this time softer and packed with more than just one request. As if by the flip of a switch, you see him snap out of the cold trance.</p><p>He takes your hand and presses it to his lips, making your heart stutter. Then he pauses, still holding your hand up.</p><p>“(y/n), were you thinking about me earlier?” He asks with a sly smile. You’re confused for a second before it dawns on you. You were so upset after your little fingering-attempt in the bathroom, that you forgot to wash the smell off your hands. Flushing profusely, you try to rip your hand away, but he holds on tight. As his eyes bore into yours, he catches your pointer and index finger with his tongue, slowly licking the lingering taste of you. The feel of his tongue against your fingers reminds you of what his tongue feels like in other places, and you let out a little moan before you can stop yourself. </p><p> But then suddenly it all comes flooding back to you. The way he left without saying goodbye, the weeks you spent on your own, trying and trying to chase a release that wouldn’t come anymore. The hurt and loneliness and anger you had felt. You scowl.</p><p>“Not like it did any good to think about you,” you answer him, a thrill passing through you. No one- no one- talks to him that way and lives. Well, no one except you.</p><p>“No?” Chrollo asks, a look of surprise passing across his features, “what a shame.” He releases your fingers. His flippant tone should infuriate you, but for some reason you don’t even have it in you to be angry. Your mind is completely occupied with one thing.</p><p>“Chrollo, I haven’t been able to-” you stop yourself, your words sounding more and more pleading, as you glance to make sure no one else is around, “to finish,” you say slightly quieter, but with no less desperation, “since you left me.” You hate how pathetic you sound. But at this point, you’d do almost anything to get him to fuck you. </p><p>He looks at you with soft eyes, but there’s an unmistakable hunger in them as well. “And why is that?” He asks. The question catches you off guard.</p><p>“What?” You stare at him blankly.</p><p>He sighs. Grabbing your wrist, he spins you up against the wall, just to the left of the red-head’s slumped body. Your back presses against the cold surface as you gasp in surprise, and he pins your hands down at your sides as he lowers his mouth to whisper in your ear.</p><p>“Why can’t you come without me?” He purrs against your ear. Every muscle in your body is tense with anticipation, and your mind struggles to focus on anything other than your pulsing core. Finally, you choke out the first answer that forms in your mind.</p><p>“Because no one can fuck me like you,” you manage. You can’t stop a small whimper from escaping when you feel the slight bulge growing against your bare thigh. </p><p>“Say it again,” he demands.</p><p>“No one can fuck me like you,” you whine, and this time he rewards you by sliding his hand around the back of your upper thigh, giving the sensitive area a squeeze. One simple touch is enough to make you inhale sharply and bring your hand up to clutch his jacket. Your body arches towards him, begging for more. He starts to massage your inner thigh roughly, and you struggle to maintain a modicum of composure.</p><p>“Chrollo, can we please get out of here?” You look up into his eyes, moving your hand behind his jacket to run your palm over his sculpted chest. Even as you say it, you consider the agony of sitting in the car and not being able to touch him and contemplate maybe just bringing him to the bathroom instead. But he shakes his head.</p><p>“Hmmm. No- I think I’ll just make you come right here,” he decides. You stare up at him blankly. Then you glance around at all the people dancing, and the red-head still slumped on the floor. </p><p>“What are you talking about? There are people every-” at this, Chrollo pushes you up against the wall more forcefully as he slides one finger all the way inside you. You give a surprised moan as you clutch at his collar with both hands now. From this angle, Chrollo’s body is blocking the view from anyone who might be around, but the thrill of being penetrated in public is still there. </p><p>“I thought you wanted me to,” he pauses to thrust his fingers again, “help you come,” he finishes, rewarded by your whimpering as you try to support yourself on shaky legs. “But maybe I was wrong?” He starts to slowly withdraw his fingers. </p><p>“NO, no, don’t stop,” you panic, “you were right, I’m sorry.” You know if he would just keep going you could get there. You need him to keep going.</p><p>“Alright,” he finally concedes. Then he curls his finger against a spot he knows you like. He starts out slow, getting faster as you begin to squirm. He pins you down with the weight of his own body. “Don’t move,” he warns, “and don’t come yet. I still have more I want to do to you.” He says it softly against your ear, but there’s a menacing undertone that tells you he won’t let it slide if you disobey him. The thought of what your punishment might be sends chills down your body.</p><p>You go completely still against him, while he continues working his fingers inside you. The urge to squirm hits you almost immediately, but you resist, instead channeling your pleasure into moans meant only for him. You press your mouth close to his ear, moaning and whimpering and occasionally crying out. To your utter delight, the sounds have a visible effect on him, coloring his cheeks as he screws up his face momentarily in an effort to concentrate. Encouraged by his response, you go a step further.</p><p>“How do you fucking do this to me?” You whisper against his ear. Your voice is slightly choked and punctuated by whimpers, but you keep going, “I keep trying to move on but you have so much power over me,” at this, he gives a faint groan, which sends a new wave of moisture flowing from your folds. “I get wet just thinking about you,” you pant, “I dream about you,” you feel the tension building in your lower muscles. “Whenever I put food in my mouth I think about sucking your cock,” you whine, muscles contracting as you come closer and closer to the edge, “whenever I bend over I imagine you’re about to-” at this, Chrollo takes his other hand and begins massaging your clit roughly, while his fingers begin to thrust at a faster rate. You’re still trying not to move, but the force with which he’s pushing into you makes it almost impossible. “Fuck- me-” you choke out, giving up on not moving and instead reaching your arms up to wrap around his neck and weave into his hair. </p><p>You know what it will take to finish. You hesitate for only a moment. Then you look up into his grey eyes, glazed with concentration, and sob, “Chrollo.”</p><p>The world fractures into a thousand pieces, and suddenly you are nowhere and everywhere at once. Your whole body is shaking, and you’re sure people must be staring at you by now but you don’t fucking care. </p><p>Release. The release that's been eluding you for 6 weeks, and he managed to give it to you in a matter of minutes. Your body is completely limp, and the only thing that comes between you and the concrete floor are his arms holding you up. </p><p>“Come on,” he says after a moment, a hint of amusement in his voice, “you didn’t think we were done, did you?” You look up at him with wide eyes and he bends down to place a long, sensuous kiss on your lips before pulling away. “I already got us a room.”</p><p>When you try to stand and fail, he sweeps you up and carries you to the exit effortlessly. You feel stares following the two of you, but you don’t take your eyes off of his until you’re outside. Then he’s lowering you into the back seat of a car, before walking around to the other side and ducking in. It’s only then that you notice Shalnark in the driver’s seat, and a stranger dressed like a clown on the passenger’s side.</p><p>“Hi Shalnark," you smile weakly at the blonde boy, who gives you a little wave, and then, "What’s going on, Chrollo? Who's the clown?” You inquire cautiously. The clown man looks over his shoulder at you with a decidedly creepy grin. You meet his gaze with a suspicious glare, subconsciously pulling the hem of your dress further down your thighs.</p><p>“Oh, did I not mention it earlier?” Chrollo asks, “This time I’m not leaving you. You’re coming with me.”</p><p>And with that, Shalnark puts the car in drive, and the car takes off.</p><p>A beat passes, and you stare at Chrollo in shock. Then you know what you have to do. </p><p>“No.” That one word hurt more than any other word you’d ever spoken. The implications of what you were saying tore you to shreds and left you shattered on the ground in a million pieces. But it had to be done. You had a line you would not cross. You wouldn't sacrifice your life for him, no matter how effective he was at ravishing your body.</p><p>“What?” Now it was his turn to look confused. He stared blankly at you- caught off guard for the first time this evening.</p><p>“No. I won’t go with you. Stop the car,” the last part is directed at Shalnark, who looks slightly conflicted but doesn’t put his foot on the break. “Chrollo, tell him to stop the car,” you turn to him. At this demand, Shalnark actually sucks in a breath. Even the clown man raises his eyebrows. No one tells Chrollo what to do. Including you. But for the first time that night, you don’t feel helpless or desperate. </p><p>Because you’ve just realized something. He wants you just as badly as you want him. Why else would he keep coming back? Why else would he care about the effect he has on you? Why else would he try to take you with him? So yes, he does hold power over you. But you hold power over him too.</p><p>“Stop the car, or I’ll never let you fuck me again,” you say before you can doubt yourself. You look right at him, but you can feel the dumbfounded stares of both the other men on you through the rearview mirror as you wait for Chrollo's response. He stares at you, his face perfectly impassive, as always. He always needs to be in control. </p><p>“Shalnark,” he finally says, breaking the pause, “stop the car.” A wave of triumph flows through you as Shalnark pulls the car over. “We’re here,” Chrollo informs you. The feeling of triumph falters as you register his words. <br/>“We’re… where? Where is here?” You look out the window as Chrollo walks around to open your door for you. </p><p>“Well this is the nicest hotel I could find on such short notice,” he remarks sarcastically. “I’ll have to cancel the other room I reserved,” he laments. That’s when you look up and register the enormous building in front of you, with pillars and balconies on every floor. It’s truly a magnificent sight. Chrollo leans down to address Shalnark, “Report here in the morning,” he says as he shuts the door. </p><p>When the car has driven away, Chrollo raps his arm around your waist before sliding it down and grabbing your ass, lowering his head to whisper in your ear.</p><p>“You just undermined me in front of my crew,” his voice has a menacing edge to it that sends chills down your spine, but somehow also makes your neck flush. “I’d usually kill someone for less."</p><p>You look up at him then, into his cold grey eyes, and wonder if you just made a terrible mistake. But you realize you’re not scared. Not really. Chrollo’s presence has always comforted you, and he’s always made it so clear that he would protect you from harm. You gather from his expression that he’s already made up his mind.</p><p>“Ah, well. There are other ways to punish someone.” He readjusts his arm so it’s back around your waist, and then leads you towards the entrance of the hotel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact #1: i really hated this when i first wrote it, like I fully was gonna delete it, but when I took another look at it I didn't think it was tooooo bad so I decided to post it! also say hi in the comments cuz its quarantine and we're all lonely and thirsty so might as well commiserate together lol :)</p><p>fun fact #2: shout out to Grammarly for helping me edit this. what a G &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. lacrimosa (this is the smuttiest it gets)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically you're Chrollo's gf, and you've just caught him conducting his little symphony of murder (you know the scene I'm talking about). and you hate to admit it but you think it's kinda hot ;)<br/>anyway this is the one with dubious consent- i tried to make it clear that the reader wants it, but they're definitely conflicted lol</p><p>also: i got this idea from the show "Easy" on Netflix, episode 4 of season 1- still one of the hottest sex scenes i've ever seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all i have to say is... get ready for a wild ride.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What… what are you doing?” A horrified whisper escapes your lips. You stand far above the city, in an open room where one wall of glass has been completely removed. The chilled night air whips around you as you stand, frozen, staring at his back.</p><p>He stands with his arms raised, poised as if conducting some sick symphony, drinking in the melodies of the screams and the sirens. He doesn’t appear to have heard you, as he continues to move his arms to the crescendo that only he perceives. You can’t move. Your whole body is paralyzed with fear and dread and shock. </p><p>It’s then that you notice the man nailed to the wall, pieces of his flesh missing from different parts of his body. And you scream.</p><p>Your scream mingles with the ones floating up from the city below, but yours has an element of disbelief lodged in it. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This is not happening. What the fuck is going on? You can’t stop screaming, and the tortured man is just staring at you, with empty eyes, and you can’t look away. </p><p>Then you feel a familiar touch against your cheek, and your scream abruptly cuts off. You have no sound to give, but still, you can’t look at him. If you look at him, the world you know will completely shatter. Somehow it’s easier to stare into the empty eyes of the dead man than to look up into those grey ones. Suddenly you feel nauseous.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to follow me,” he spoke in such a gentle voice that it cracked your heart. You wanted to kiss the hand against your cheek. But the nausea flared again. The hand of a killer.</p><p>“I… I heard the sirens and… I was so scared,” your voice sounds distant and hollow. As if you’re far away. As if you’re already dead. You think maybe you are, but you don’t know what you possibly could have done in your past life to warrant a hell like this. </p><p>“You have nothing to be scared of. I would never let anyone touch you,” he says in an almost offhanded tone. He still doesn’t understand how shaken you are.</p><p>“You’re... murdering people,” you say in the same flat tone, but your voice cracks on the second word, and you can feel your body begin to tremble slightly. The wind intensifies, and it feels like knives grating against your skin. You want to push him away, but you’re still frozen.</p><p>“Yes,” he says simply, and lets the word hang in the air. After a moment the full weight of it crashes into you and you snap, pushing his hand off your cheek and stumbling several paces backward. To your horror, he looks genuinely surprised and momentarily hurt. His complete and unguarded confusion would be enough to melt you under normal circumstances, but all you have to do is listen to the screams and you stand your ground.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” you feel tears brimming in your eyes, and you’re furious with yourself for still feeling any love for this monster standing in front of you, but you can’t help it. “Who are you? Why are you doing this? How could you do this? Why… Why-” The questions flood out of you with the tears, and your body begins to shake more violently as you’re racked with sobs. You can barely breathe, and there’s such a painful weight on your chest- as if you’re being crushed from the inside out. </p><p>“We are the Spider. They killed one of our own, and this is the price.” He says it in such a logical tone, as if it makes all the sense in the world. As if he were explaining why the rain fell, or why the sky was blue. You look up at his face through bleary eyes. The same look of confusion is still there, but it’s now mixed with a peculiar hint of resignation. This is his way of life, his identity. It makes complete sense to him, you realize, and that’s what makes him so dangerous. He would never hesitate to kill.</p><p>“(y/n),” he says softly, approaching you without any sense of urgency. “Don't you hear the music?” He asks when he reaches you, still in that same curiously detached tone. “It’s a requiem.”</p><p>You look up at him incredulously. “You’re sick,” you sob. It feels as if you’ve been ripped in half, twisted in knots so tight that you finally snapped. Your mind can see the city burning, but you still can’t connect the man standing before you to the fires consuming everything. The smell of smoke wafts up and causes you to cough wretchedly. Chrollo stands over you, seemingly unaffected. </p><p>“Do you think so? I’ve never really considered it,” He muses. Then he grabs your chin with one hand and lifts your face up to his. “Do you love me any less because of it?” He speaks softly. Not quite a whisper, but intimate enough that a shiver passes down your spine. You ignore it.</p><p>“How could I ever love you after this?” You choke out, staring up into his grey eyes and loathing him with every ounce of your being. You loathe him, and yet you can’t look away from him. He’s mesmerizing and captivating and beautiful in all the most twisted ways. You start to think maybe you don’t loathe him after all. And it’s because of these traitorous thoughts that you begin to loathe yourself.</p><p>“Love has nothing to do with a person’s actions. It doesn’t just disappear when a person betrays another person. That’s why it hurts so much. Love is both the joy you feel before the betrayal, and the pain you feel after. Love is agony.” As he speaks, he lazily traces his thumb down from your ear to your lips, in an almost contemplative gesture. He follows his own motion with his eyes, and once he finishes he looks into yours, red-rimmed and swollen from tears. </p><p>Then he turns and presses a button on a remote he draws from his coat pocket, watching as the huge wall of glass slides back into place. It muffles the noises of the city burning, but the collective screams and sirens are still audible.</p><p>“Fine,” you murmur, a bit entranced by his speech. “Maybe I still love you. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’ve ruined,” your voice hitches, but you continue, “everything.” You close your eyes as he rests his palm gently against your cheek. You’re not sobbing like before, but silent tears run down your cheeks and your breaths are short and uneven. You try to inhale deeply once and it’s stuttered with several hitches. You know you should leave, but you know if you walk out the door you’ll never see him again, and for some reason, you can’t do it. </p><p>“I’ve always been this person, (y/n),” he reminds you, brushing away the tears streaming down your cheeks with feather-light fingers. “You’ve loved a murderer this whole time. This doesn’t change who I’ve been with you.” At this, he slides his other hand all the way down to grab under your ass, a possessive gesture that makes your hands instinctively fly up to press against his chest. It only lasts a second, before you realize what you’re doing. You push him fully away from you, and he stumbles back. </p><p>Even in this heated state, he adjusts his strength levels to match yours. If you push him away, he moves as a normal human would. You’ve seen him pushed by men twice your size and he didn’t move an inch. But he’s never used his build to intimidate you. The knot in your throat begins to rise again, but you push the thoughts out of your mind.</p><p>“You’re wrong,” you raise your voice, packing it with all the anguish you feel towards him now. “It changes everything- everything about you. Nothing will ever be the same now.” You back away from him until your back hits one of the pillars supporting the ceiling. Before you can go around it, he is pressed against you. For a flustered moment, you stop fighting, soaking up the sensation of his body pressed against yours. One arm is braced against the pillar to the side of your head. You’re suddenly very aware of how much thigh is exposed by the cocktail dress you’re wearing. </p><p>“Some things may not be the same,” he concedes, in a slightly more menacing tone than before, “but one thing will never change.” With that, he forces your legs open with his thigh and begins to rub against the sensitive area there- none too gently. You let out a cry of surprise, as liquid begins to soak through your panties. It happens so quickly that you don’t even register the moan of pleasure until it has already left your lips. As soon as you do, you clamp your mouth shut and push again at Chrollo’s chest- although not with as much conviction as before. He again allows you to push him away, but you can see it there in his eyes. A delirious hunger that needs to be satisfied. You recognize it easily, because you sense the same feeling forming in your core. It terrifies you.</p><p>“Don’t touch me like that,” you pant, although it sounds forced even to your own ears, as you stumble over to a different pillar. Pressing your cheek to the cool concrete, you try to stop the world from spinning around you. You wonder if the vertigo you feel is due to your burning hatred for him or your need to feel him inside you. You decide it’s probably a sadistic mixture of both. </p><p>Suddenly he’s pressed against you again, this time pinning your stomach against the pillar. “How do you want to be touched, then?” He growls against your ear as he runs his hands up your body roughly. From your thighs, to your hips and stomach, to your breasts. You whimper softly, trying to clear your head by bracing your forehead against the cool surface. </p><p>	“I can’t-” you grit to yourself, but your ass lifts of its own accord, straining to press up against his body. Sensing your movement, he mimics a thrusting motion, shoving you up against the pillar and eliciting an audible breath from you. Your thigh muscles are clenched tightly and your nipples are hard from the stimulation, but you bite down hard on your lip to uncloud your mind and force yourself to turn around in his arms.</p><p>	This time instead of bothering to push him away, you just duck under the arm caging you in, heading back towards the center of the room. You’re sure his reflexes are fast enough that he could have stopped you from getting away, but you’re starting to think he’s enjoying the game of cat and mouse. You don’t even want to think about the effect it’s having on you.</p><p>	“Chrollo, just…” you trail off as you stumble towards a lone chair in the center of the room. Just what? Let you go? Make you cum? You don’t even know anymore. But just as you clutch the back of the chair and scan the room for him, you feel firm hands grab your hips from behind. In one smooth gesture, he presses a hand to your back and bends you over the frame of the chair. Surprised, your hands stick out automatically to brace yourself against the seat. </p><p>	“No, I-” but he isn’t listening to you anymore. His hand comes between your thighs as he rubs your clit, and you moan as he places desperate, wild kisses down your shoulder blades and back. “Fuck, wait,” you breath, but you lean into his fingers and he plunges them into you as far as they’ll go. “Chrollo,” you gasp as he curls and uncurls them inside of you. You’re so close to giving in completely- to relaxing and letting him ravage your body. </p><p>But then you catch a glimpse of the man pinned to the wall. All of a sudden it comes flooding back to you. The screams and explosions that had faded from your ears blast again with full force. How can you fuck the man who just caused thousands of deaths across the city?</p><p>With a pitiful sob, you push his hand out of you and straighten, twisting away from his grasp. He pulls at the skin-tight hem of your dress when you try to stumble away this time. Then he reaches you and wraps his arms around your waist from behind, turning you around and capturing you in a passionate kiss. The sensuous embrace catches you so off guard that you lose yourself in it, reaching one hand up to twist in his hair while the other runs down his muscled chest, between the flaps of his coat. But after allowing yourself a sliver of a second, you break away again, pushing his arms away and turning your back to him as you brace against a pillar, breathing hard.</p><p>“Is all this really necessary?” he attempts to sound nonchalant, but there’s an edge to his voice. The frustration of the whole night is packed into those words, and you can hear the level of restraint he’s employed so far. You can hear it fracturing. It sends a terrifying thrill through you.</p><p>“Please just leave me alone,” you practically whine. You hate feeling like a guilty, trembling, sexually frustrated mess. “This is devastating enough already.”</p><p>“You haven’t seen devastating yet, (y/n).” And with that, he lifts you off the ground momentarily and turns you around before pinning you back up against the pillar. This time you’re completely off the floor, and you have no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist to keep from sliding. His hands firmly support your ass, while he begins thrusting against you with his hips. Tearing the sleeve of your dress down off of one shoulder with his teeth, he begins to run his lips all over your collarbone and neck, biting and kissing and sucking. This makes your eyes fly wide open, your hands drifting to his hair as your face contorts and your head tilts to bear your neck to him. </p><p>“Chrollo,” you speak his name as a gift, a curse, and a prayer all at once. “I want-” you gasp as he bites down especially hard on your shoulder. The screams- you think hopelessly- the sirens, the man pinned to the wall- he pauses his feverish kisses to groan against the crook of your neck, and you kiss his temple before he picks back up again. It’s no use. You couldn’t escape even if you were really trying. But you remember the manic look in his eyes when you first saw him conducting the “requiem.” You think of how it filled you with dread. Wrecked you.</p><p>Suddenly you clear your head enough to unlatch your legs from his torso and allow yourself to drop down to the ground. </p><p>“Stop, just-” he feels you try to leave and slams your arms up against the pillar. Not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to shake you. He knows exactly how much force to use to leave you wanting more. You close your eyes momentarily but don’t release the moan hovering on your lips. You collect all the willpower you can muster and push against him, scrambling away from the pillar, towards the glass wall. Maybe if you can remind yourself of the horrors taking place tonight, warm liquid would stop running down your exposed thighs.</p><p>But it’s too late for that. Even with the chaos staring up at you, there is only one thing you can think of. It takes him half a moment to catch you. You try to turn around to face him, panting, but he stops you, grabbing your neck and lower back and pressing you up against the glass. As he bites down on the crook of your neck again, he lifts your dress up to bunch around your waist. Your hands come up to brace yourself and you hiss at the feeling of the cool glass against your sensitive skin through your underwear, but suddenly the pressure of him pressed against you is gone.</p><p>“We’re done playing games. Take this off or I’ll rip it off,” he demands, looping a finger through the skimpy thong you’re wearing. He pulls it upwards so forcefully that it’s painful, making you cry out at the sudden aggressive friction between your asscheeks and against your clit. You hear him making quick work of the buttons of his pants behind you. Feeling absolutely disgusted with yourself, you slip the band down to your ankles and off one foot. As soon as you get it off the other ankle, he’s pressed you up against the window again.</p><p>Looking down at the fires throughout the city, you feel his hard cock start to rub against your soaked flesh. Whimpering, you tilt your ass up more, giving him a better angle. With a powerful thrust, he enters you and slams the lower half of your body up against the glass again.</p><p>“Fuck,” you cry out, as he moves your hair to one side and leans over your shoulder, eyes staring intently down at the fires below. One of your hands leaves the glass to weave its way into his hair, and you turn your head to look at him as he thrusts into you again. Your hand in his hair clenches and the muscles in your core tighten around his cock, earning you a quick nibble on the ear before he goes back to watching the city burn.</p><p>He starts to increase his pace, thrusting deeper and faster, giving you little rewards when you moan for him, like squeezing your thigh or pinching your nipple through your dress. The moans escalate- the small part of you that's still lucid realizes that your screams of pleasure are now drowning out the terrified screams of the people down below. Finally, mercifully, you feel the muscles in your lower stomach start to contract. </p><p>“I’m- so c-close,” you whine to him. Viciously, he pulls your hair back and leans in close to your ear.</p><p>“Say you love me,” he commands in a hoarse voice, and brings his other hand around to your front, teasing his fingers lightly on your clit. You practically scream in frustration, but you shake your head fiercely. This, at least, you won’t give up. You can feel yourself cresting the hill, the tension building to an almost unbearable level. </p><p>“No, Chrollo please,” you plead with him, “Don't make me say it.” </p><p>Every muscle in his body freezes. He stops thrusting and stands completely still against you. You feel as if you might spontaneously combust with the amount of tension built up inside you. The agony is unbearable.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” You almost wail, tears suddenly brimming in your eyes. You claw desperately, trying to turn yourself around to look at him.</p><p>“Say it,” he commands again, this time in a deceptively soft, gentle voice. You stare up at him in disbelief. </p><p>“You expect me to tell you I love you now? After you just edged me? You're a monster,” You’re practically seething with rage, the tension having not completely dissolved yet. Tears of livid helplessness prick your eyes. With a coy smile, he begins thrusting slowly in and out of you again, this time applying expert pressure to your clit with his other hand. Despite yourself, you give a high-pitched moan, that gets louder when he increases his pace again. In barely thirty seconds, you feel the familiar contraction of your lower muscles. Your legs begin to shake as the tight feeling intensifies.</p><p>“Well?” Chrollo growls. You only hesitate for a second.</p><p>“I love you,” you whisper, a knot in your throat forming even as your orgasm approaches.</p><p>“What was that?” He plants soft, sweet kisses down your neck as he waits for you to repeat the words, a stark contrast to the rough work he’s doing on your lower body. </p><p>“I love you, Chrollo, I love you- I FUCKING hate you but I love you so much,” you sob.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he says, and you finally reach the summit, the release shaking your whole body. Waves of euphoria wash over you as you chant those three deadly words. Distantly- as if far away- you sense Chrollo finishing behind you, warm liquid flooding into you, before he slips out and gently turns you around. You wrap your arms up around his neck and weave your fingers through his hair even as your muscles are still convulsing, and he holds you close to him.</p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you,” you whisper against the bare skin of his chest as you come down from your high, and you shake with real sobs instead of pleasure. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can love you anymore,” you look up into his grey eyes when the final waves have passed. "Not after this.”</p><p>“You’ll learn,” he looks unconcerned by your words. Smiling softly down at you, he brushes your fallen strands of hair out of your face. Then he bends down and retrieves your lingerie. Kneeling on one knee in front of you, he grabs your leg, silently cueing you to lift it. Slipping the thong on, he does the same for the other leg, before running it up your legs slowly. “I’ll teach you,” he promises. You suck in a sharp breath when he plants a kiss on your inner thigh, just above your kneecap, and then one further up. You can’t help but clutch at his hair and sigh loudly as he licks the liquid from your pulsing flesh. The remnants of both his cum and your own, mixed together. Then he pulls the undergarment up to where it belongs and tugs your dress down as far as it will go. </p><p>	After he fixes his own pants, he grabs your hand and leads you out the door and down the hall, to the bedroom where you’d spent the last week together. Chrollo immediately collapses on the king sized bed (go watch time stamp 7:16 in season 2, episode 53 of hxh for reference. you’re welcome:). You watch him for a moment, weighing your options. You don’t want to leave, you realize. Even after everything he’s done, you can’t bear the thought of leaving him. Knowing you’ve made up your mind, you approach the bed with resignation.</p><p>	His limbs are spread out in a T when you climb up next to him, but as soon as you place your head on his chest, he wraps his arms around you and buries his head against your hair. And although you now know the true extent of the crimes he'd committed, the thing that scares you the most is the fact that lying here- wrapped in his arms- is the safest you've ever felt in your life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually wrote this before i started writing fluffy Chrollo stuff, when my impression of him was super dark. i mean he's hot either way, but lmk in the comments if you prefer dark/possessive chrollo or lighter/fluffier chrollo. I'm definitely gonna keep experimenting with the balance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. damn this kinda broke me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a drabble abt you (chrollo's gf) and chrollo talking about hisoka. but hisoka's like, way more creepy in this one lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: this was originally intended to be a cute little story where Chrollo surprises the reader with a kitten. that's def not the direction this took tho lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m better now,” you muster. Chrollo doesn’t look convinced. You’re sitting sideways on his lap, one arm resting on his shoulder as you run your hand through his hair. “Really,” you insist, plastering on a half-hearted smile, “this is helping.” At least that part wasn’t a lie.<br/>

</p>
<p>“What’s helping?” He asks, adjusting you slightly so your weight is more evenly distributed across both of his legs. You can’t imagine the chair is very comfortable for him with this much extra weight, but you selfishly don’t want to leave the warmth of his arm wrapped around your waist.<br/>

</p>
<p>“This- just sitting with you. I always feel safe when you’re with me.” You lean your head against his and sigh, focusing on the feeling of his hair between your fingers.<br/>

</p>
<p>“If I ever see Hisoka again, I’ll kill him,” he vows, features darkening ever so slightly with the menacing threat. An involuntary shiver passes up your spine at the sound of the magician’s name.<br/>

</p>
<p>“You will see him again,” you whisper, a feeling of dread washing over you as you remember his shadowy eyes and the powerful stench of his bloodlust. “His main goal is to fight you.” Chrollo nods, eyes determined and unwavering.<br/>

</p>
<p>“But I don’t want you to fight him, Chrollo,” you confess quietly. He looks up at you in surprise. As soon as the words have left your mouth, you regret them. No one tells Chrollo who to fight. But still. “I could see it in his eyes,” your words sound hollow and strained to your own ears, “there’s nothing he wants more in this world than to kill you. He’ll stop at nothing.” The terror you felt in that moment, when you recognized Hisoka’s ultimate goal, comes flooding back to you all over again. Your fingers stop moving in Chrollo’s hair, and you stare into space for a moment. Then your other hand lifts to join the first as you press your forehead down against his, your hands locked around his head.<br/>

</p>
<p>Recognizing the anxiety in your demeanor, Chrollo wraps his other arm around your waist and pulls you even closer to him. You watch as some traitorous tears fall from your eyes to land on his cheeks. Then he gently breaks away from your forehead to bury his face into the crook of your neck. You close your eyes and try to breathe the hurt and pain out of your body as he holds you tightly.<br/>

</p>
<p>“He almost killed you,” comes the cold response - the one you were expecting but dreading all the same- “I have to fight him, (y/n). There’s no other way.” His voice held no hint of apology. It was a hard line drawn in contrast to the overwhelming tenderness of his actions.<br/>

</p>
<p>“I know,” you breathe, eyes shut tight against a world that never hesitates to shatter and destroy the things you love most. “I just wish you’d stay here with me instead.” He gives no reply. There’s no reply to give. You both know that wish is a futile one. Your tears continue to fall silently as you tighten your grip on his hair. Maybe if you hold him tight enough, you can prevent the world from shattering him completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell i really (really really) like his hair? hehe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. tattooed heart (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically, i just wanted to use ariana grande's song "tattooed heart" as a prompt, and this is what happened lol</p><p>I know chrollo is a bit ooc but ~whatever~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been wanting to write this one for a while now, and the idea came to me in 2 parts, so here's the first part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An actual giggle escapes your lips as you whisper to him. Chrollo is sitting on his perch in the Troupe’s hideout, and you’re sitting on his lap facing him, legs straddling his hips and arms resting on his shoulders. He playfully bites at the spot between your neck and collarbone, teasing you.</p><p>	“Hey,” he pulls back suddenly, keeping his arms around your waist. “I have something for you.” You pause, a faint smile playing at your lips.</p><p>	“Really? What is it?”</p><p>	Not breaking his eye contact with you, he reaches up and pulls his coat open on his left shoulder. Your brows crinkle in confusion, but you look down.</p><p>Then your eyes widen, and you glance up at him in astonishment. On his face you see a rare flash of vulnerability. He’s not exactly nervous, but he watches you closely as he waits for your reaction. For a moment you’re completely and utterly speechless as you stare at his chest.</p><p>	Tentatively, you reach up and brush your hand over the bare skin. He catches your hand and presses it down more firmly, locking his eyes onto yours.</p><p>	“That’s my name,” you whisper reverently. Then you pull your hand back, and he releases you, so you can look at the ink again. Written into his skin in small, beautiful calligraphy are the letters of your name, slightly on the left side of his chest. Right over his heart.</p><p>	“My name is written on your skin,” you speak the words aloud, not quite believing them even with the evidence right in front of you.</p><p>	“Well you seemed to be getting tired of the expensive jewelry, so I decided to give you something a bit more personal,” he shrugs, as if it’s nothing.</p><p>	“So,” his mouth quirks up, “do you like it?” The look on his face says he already knows you do, but you bite your lip and nod anyway.</p><p>	“I love it, Danchou,” your voice drops back down to a murmur at the last word, as you lean in and search for his lips with your own. Although you’re not actually a member of the Phantom Troupe, you know he loves it when you call him that.</p><p>	As you kiss him, you wonder at the blatant show of affection. Usually it’s always about how you belonged to Chrollo. You never mind this, since you want to belong to him- to give him every part of you. But the fact that he wrote your name on his chest is like a declaration of your own power over him. It sends a thrill through your body. Not only is he acknowledging the hold you have on him, but he’s displaying it for the rest of the world. All for you.</p><p>	Your heart thumps as the implications of the gesture wash over you. Deepening the kiss, you sigh against him and slide your hands all over his body. He grips you tightly, biting at your lower lip as you withdraw for a moment to catch your breath. </p><p>	“Chrollo?” You mutter against his lips as your hand comes to rest over the design on his chest. His eyes open and meet yours, waiting for you to continue.</p><p>	“I love you.” The three words sound simple, inadequate to your own ears. You try to fill them with the overwhelming flood of emotions you feel towards him, and yet they fall so short.</p><p>	But to your surprise, Chrollo’s eyes widen. He looks at you, and you see the deep, searing pain buried within him. Love has been far too scarce in his life, you realize, for him to truly recognize it. He doesn’t say anything back to you- just stares at you in shock, his lips parted slightly. The intensity of his gaze makes you blush suddenly and you drop your eyes to admire the beautiful ink on his chest again. </p><p>	“I think…” he begins, “I think I may love you too,” his voice is barely above a whisper, low and slightly conflicted. He seems to be mulling it over, as if he’d never really considered the possibility before. You don’t lift your gaze from his chest, but a small smile plays at your lips as you lightly trace the letters with your finger.</p><p>	“Come on,” you say once you’ve finished the last letter, “you have to fight those assassins tomorrow, right?” This breaks him out of his pondering, and he nods. “You should probably-” you yawn, feeling your own eyelids getting heavier, “get some rest then.”</p><p>	“Do you have to go back home?” He asks. You consider for a moment. You snuck away from your family earlier that evening to come and see him, but you’d asked your sister to cover for you. </p><p>	“No, I can stay tonight- as long as I leave early in the morning,” you decide, running your fingers through the side of his hair absentmindedly.</p><p>	“Good.” He brushes one last kiss on your neck before gently coaxing you to stand, so he can get up. </p><p>He leads you to his bedroom, off of the main hallway in the abandoned building. Once inside, he strips off his fur-lined coat and throws it on a chair by the bed. You didn’t think about bringing a change of clothes when you snuck out, so you just strip down to your underwear and crawl onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress. He collapses next to you, spreading his arm out so you can lie against him and rest your head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around you, it doesn’t take long for his breathing to slow, signifying sleep.</p><p>	Closing your eyes, you listen to the sound of his heart beating in his chest, and you sigh. One of your hands drifts to cover the inked design on his chest, and you match your breaths to his own, before slipping into peaceful dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had a bit of trouble writing chrollo in this one, mostly cuz I couldn't figure out a really good motivation for getting the tattoo, but i think it turned out decent idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. some good old fashioned shower sex!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>possessiveness is the name, shower sex is the game ;) I know what you freaks want</p><p>p.s. I know because I want the exact same things tehe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not really much to explain here- it's just sex in the shower</p><p>I will say- I imagined it taking place in a hotel room that they share? Not somewhere where they're sharing a bathroom with other ppl or anything haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You close your eyes as the scalding water runs down your body. Trickling into every crevice and surrounding you completely with its warmth. You sigh. With your eyes closed, all you can see is his face, inches away from yours. You can feel a familiar pulse in your core at the thought of him, and you almost reach your hand down to fan the flames, before you hear his voice in your head.</p><p>	‘From now on, you’re not allowed to cum unless I'm fucking you,’ you hear, as if he was whispering it in your ear right now. It’s been five days since he said that to you, and you have so much pent up energy inside you that you want to scream most of the time. </p><p>You’d expected the temporary hiatus from sex to last for a day, maybe two, before he gave in. But the more agitated and desperate you became, the more he seemed to be enjoying it. The whole troupe has been busier than usual for the past five days, in the middle of some big heist, and neither of you has had much time alone, but still the agony of not being touched was becoming too much for you.</p><p>Standing in the shower, you feel more frustrated and desperate than you’ve felt in the past five days combined. You should just distract yourself- finish up with your shampoo, conditioner and body wash, and go turn on the TV or something, but the thought of spending another hour- another minute- in this torture makes you want to rip your hair out. Surely he wouldn’t know if you just got yourself off once quickly. It would barely count.</p><p>Tentatively, you reach your fingers down and brush them over the sensitive area. As soon as they make contact, it’s as if electricity shoots through your body. Your breathing starts to pick up, and your fingers begin to stroke with more pressure. You can’t stop yourself anymore. You’ve been waiting for so long and you just can’t take another minute. Images of him- pulling your hair, biting your lip, pushing you onto the bed- play through your mind as your circular motions increase in speed. </p><p>Your other hand reaches down to join, exploring the area around your opening before sliding in. You moan softly, thinking of the way his arm wraps around your waist whenever Hisoka comes up to you. Picking up a rhythm, you try to pretend his cock is thrusting in and out of you. It’s not the same, but it’s working well enough.</p><p>You work at it for a solid five minutes, switching positions and movements every so often, before you finally feel your muscles begin to tug. </p><p>“Yes, yes, please,” you breathe, pumping your fingers and trying to draw out that elusive high. The climax is so close- only seconds away- when a hand grabs your wrists and jerks them up. You don’t even have time to scream before the imposter pins you against the wall of the shower, wrists above your head. </p><p>A multitude of concerned thoughts run through your head at once- not the least of which is your missed orgasm. A sound escapes your lips that’s part fear, part anger at the interruption, before you register who the intruder is.</p><p>Bearing down on you, face only inches from yours, is Chrollo. Your eyes widen. In the back of your mind you register that although his coat and shoes are gone, his pants are still on. He’s soaked head to toe from the running water. </p><p>In the haze of your feverish arousal, you don’t realize your hands are reaching for his belt buckle until he slams them back into the wall. Even so, your eyes are locked on the spot where you can see a bulge already beginning to form. Finally you manage to tear your eyes away to look up into his.</p><p>“Chrollo, I-”</p><p>“I thought I made it clear,” he cuts you off, voice as calm and smooth as always, “You aren’t allowed to cum without me.” As he says it, he shifts his grip on your wrists to one hand, dropping the other to tease at your clit. You moan and try to roll your hips towards his fingers, yearning for a deeper, more forceful touch. But no matter how you struggle he evades you.</p><p>“I know, and I tried, but it’s been five days,” you plead. You can hear the whine in your own voice, still feeling the ache of your ghost-climax. “And I was thinking about you and I just… couldn’t help it.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” he ponders, “Well in that case, maybe I’ll be lenient.” A well-placed curl of his finger makes you draw in a sharp breath. “But still, you disobeyed me.” He withdraws his hand from between your thighs. You shake your head vigorously and stare down at his fingers, trying to pull them back with your gaze. “For that, I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>At the word ‘punish’ you look up at him, feeling butterflies erupt in your stomach even as your heart gives a nervous thump. You swallow.</p><p>“What kind of punishment?” You ask in a small voice, although you can’t quite mask your exhilaration. </p><p>Instead of answering the question, Chrollo uses his free hand to unbutton his pants. Leaning close to your ear, he whispers, “don’t move,” before removing his hand from your wrists to help shed his soaking wet pants and underwear. You leave your wrists where they are, moving only your eyes as you watch him strip down before you. </p><p>When he’s done, he removes the showerhead from its fixture. You watch him impatiently, but keep your body very still, waiting for his direction. His free hand comes up to take your wrists, guiding them to the (now empty) showerhead mount. </p><p>“You can hold onto that,” he instructs. Your hands tighten around it, and you look sideways at him, shivering a bit from the sudden lack of hot water. In your current position, you can’t help but stick your ass out, legs spread as far as the bathtub will allow, elbows bent in front of your face. He moves to stand outside of the shower, still pointing the stream of water from the showerhead towards the drain.</p><p>“Why would I need to-” without warning, he spanks you, and a loud smack reverberates around the acoustic bathroom. You cry out, tears pricking your eyes even as inexplicable waves of desire throb in your lower muscles. </p><p>Then Chrollo tilts the jets of hot water straight at your pussy, and you gasp. The feeling is so exquisitely overwhelming that your knuckles turn white from squeezing the shower head mount. All the pain in your ass is forgotten as he massages your folds with the showerhead. You moan and your eyes roll back. But then he points the stream of water down again, and you whimper.</p><p>“No Chrollo, please, don’t stop,” you beg, looking over at him. </p><p>He spanks you again, harder this time, and you press your forehead against your arms, trying to process the conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure warring inside you. </p><p>“You don’t get to make requests,” he says evenly, before slapping you again. “Understand?” You nod, flustered, as his hand comes up to rub the sensitive area between your ass and thigh. Under his rough massage, your ass lifts even more, aching for more of his touch. Then he points the showerhead back at you again, and you sob at the pleasure washing through you. </p><p>But all too soon he takes both actions away, leaving you breathless as his hand cracks across your ass again. </p><p>“Fuck,” you whimper as the next blow hits, “Fuck me please,” you emphasize the last word with everything in your being. </p><p>“What did you do to deserve this?” His voice is soft and menacing, demanding an answer even as the next smack lands.</p><p>“I- I disobeyed-” smack. “I disobeyed you,” you weep, as warm liquid begins to drip from your folds. Another smack and you stumble forwards, legs shaking.</p><p>“Exactly,” he growls as he catches you with his free hand, detaching your hands from the mount and pinning your body against the back wall again. The showerhead comes up and massages at your clit, drawing a moan from your lips as your hands reach to clasp around his neck.</p><p>Fiercely, his lips come down and crash into your own, displaying a feverish need that his outward demeanor masks perfectly. His lips ravage your body, moving down from your own lips, to your neck, to your chest. </p><p>You weave your fingers through his drenched hair, panting, as he circles one of your nipples with his tongue. Then, with expert precision, he angles the spray of water back just a bit, forcing the water to press against your opening and spray inside of you. At the same exact moment, he bites down on your nipple, causing your back to arch and your fingers in his hair to clench. You let out the loudest and most urgent moan yet, hips beginning to thrust at nothing as you crave more.</p><p>“Fuck me, please fuck me, Chrollo please I need you to make me cum,” you plead feverishly, reaching down for his hard cock, but he grabs a hold of your wrist and pins it against the wall. That’s when an idea begins to form in your mind.</p><p>“I know I disobeyed you, but,” you slide down the wall so you’re kneeling in front of him, looking up into his eyes. “let me make it up to you.” He watches you with one eyebrow raised slightly.</p><p>Leaning forward, you tease the head of his firm cock with your tongue, conscious of every little flex of his muscles. You try to restrain yourself- take your time- but the hunger to have him inside of you quickly takes hold, and you wrap your mouth around him. He leans up and places the showerhead back on its mount, then grabs a fistful of your wet hair.</p><p>“Alright. I might let you cum once you’ve earned the right,” he allows. This is all the motivation you need. You start working at a furious pace, moaning when he pulls your hair to influence the tempo. He makes soft grunts occasionally, and you respond with louder sounds of your own. You make sure to hum with your lips closed around him, relishing the strained reactions he has to the vibrations. After a particularly deep thrust, he growls and pulls your head back. Lost in the heat of the moment, you fight his pulling, licking at the air and whimpering. You need to feel his dick inside you somehow.</p><p>“Get up off the floor,” he instructs, and you scramble to your feet. Before you even stand up all the way, he pushes you back against the wall, devouring your lips with his own as his body slams into yours. You lift one leg up to rest on his hip, and he holds it against him, fingers groping at your thigh and ass. </p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” He growls against your mouth.</p><p>“Yes, yes please-” you cut yourself off with a cry when his palm finds your clit and vigorously rubs against it.</p><p>“Maybe I should leave you to finish the job yourself.”</p><p>“NO,” you practically scream, “no Chrollo, I need you to make me cum.” </p><p>He bends down and grabs the back of your other thigh, lifting you completely off the ground and pinning your body to the wall with his own. He holds you just above his cock, teasing your folds. You gasp and bite your lip, latching onto him to keep from falling. Slowly- painfully slowly- he begins to lower you down, entering you from below.</p><p>“More- more, please I want-” suddenly his full length enters you in an instant as he slams both your bodies up against the wall. The abrupt stretching with no warning is enough to send jolts of pain through you, even as your body shudders at the deep penetration. You cry out in discomfort and shock.</p><p>“What did I tell you,” he whispers against your ear, “about making requests?”</p><p>Then he commences a rapid pace, thrusting in and out, without giving you time to adjust. You feel the abrasive friction on your walls coupled with the overwhelming pleasure being filled completely. As he presses you against the wall and uses your body to pursue his own ends, you tighten your grip with your legs. You’re only half aware of your nails scratching down the muscles of his back, trying to find purchase as he rails into you.</p><p>He pants against your neck and you hear yourself moaning and whimpering loudly, longing for the sweet release you’ve been waiting for.</p><p>And finally you feel the tightening of your walls as you approach it. Your toes curl and your nails dig into his shoulders, though he doesn’t seem to notice. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” you gasp.</p><p>“Not yet,” comes his forceful reply, and you twist your face towards his in alarm.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you,” he growls, emphasizing his words with a particularly deep thrust.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Chrollo I don’t think I can-” but your begging cuts off with a whine when he slaps your ass.</p><p>“Do as I say,” he snarls, “or next time I won’t be as gentle.”</p><p>Instead of enforcing his point, his words only serve to push you closer to the edge. Feeling your control slipping, you shut your eyes tightly and try to hold back the climax. </p><p>“Chrollo it hurts,” you sob as you feel your muscles constricting painfully, urging you to surrender. He doesn’t acknowledge your statement, instead beginning to shake as he nears his own finish.</p><p>	Finally, after what feels like an eternity of agonizing tension, he brings his head back to look into your eyes.</p><p>	“Go ahead,” he allows, and he watches as your face contorts in blissful ecstasy. </p><p>	“Fuck,” you gasp in relief as the floodgates open and the pain dissolves. You whimper- a breath away from his face as your lower muscles writhe, waves of pleasure rippling through you. After a moment you feel warm liquid spill into you as he reaches his own climax. His vigorous thrusting slows as he eases you through your convulsions. You cling to him for stability until it eventually begins to wind down. </p><p>	Still staring into his eyes, you reach your hands up to grasp at his hair, pulling him into a deep, sensuous kiss. You hum against him.</p><p>	“I love the way you use me,” you pant as your orgasm finally dissipates.</p><p>	“As long as you’ve learned your lesson.”</p><p>	“I have, I promise,” you nod obediently. “I’ll do anything you tell me.” </p><p>	“Good.” He slides his hands to your waist, allowing you to untangle yourself and drop to the floor gracefully. “Now shower again. You’re filthy.” Then he takes one finger and runs it across your clit, still sensitive from the excessive stimulation. Your breath hitches.</p><p>	“O-Okay,” you manage.</p><p>	“I’ll be waiting when you’re done.” You look up at him as he turns to go. </p><p>	“Waiting?”</p><p>	He collects his clothes from the bathroom floor but doesn’t bother putting them on, instead opting for a towel around his waist.</p><p>	“You didn’t think I was done using you- did you?” Pausing for a moment, he reaches out and grabs your chin with his free hand, hooking your lip with his thumb. A shiver passes through you, and your tongue instinctively reaches for his thumb. But he draws his hand back, leaving you salivating for his touch on your lips. </p><p>	“Don’t take too long,” he threatens, before slipping out the door. </p><p>	You stand there for a moment in the shower, staring at the door and trying to collect your thoughts. Then you register his words, and you scramble for the body wash. </p><p>	Although- you contemplate as you lather your body with soap- would a little extra punishment really be all that bad?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo yeah lmk what you thought lol</p><p>say hi in the comments!! I love meeting fellow chrollhoes!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>